


What Is Thought And What Is Real

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years before the Avengers, Clint was a teenager taken into custody when his guardian turns out to be working a criminal ring. Neither he, nor Phil expected their relationship to become what it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Thought And What Is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watin77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watin77/gifts).



Coulson hadn’t been the first agent to try and talk to Clint. In fact, Clint wasn’t sure Coulson was supposed to be let in to talk to him at all. After the interrogation he had been through, the less-than-imposing man of about thirty was quite the change.

Even more surprising was that he came in and sat, and just talked. Talked about why he was here in the first place -really, he was just a kid, after all. They hadn’t been coming after him, they had been after the Swordsman, and he was, sadly, an asset to his schemes. Through Clint, he learned a lot more about his father figure than he had ever known before, including the criminal world he had been grooming “Hawkeye” for.

“He had big plans for you, Clint. You and your brother. Your brother’s already come clean with all he knew, he was the one to clear your name. It was he who told us that you weren’t considered old enough for the Swordsman to consider letting into the loop, besides, you were always the one with a lawful streak. 

“Keeping this in mind, I have a proposition for you. As is, you’re likely to be let back into the foster system, with an FBI watch on your name, and no real freedom to make anything of yourself. Or, you can let yourself come under my custody. You’ll be able to hone your skills and use them for the good of your country. There won’t be much more freedom, but you’ll be able to redeem your name and do a lot of good in the process. Not to mention you’ll be able to see Barney on a regular basis, as he’s already agreed to a similar deal himself.”

Clint was quiet as he thought about the offer. It wasn’t much different than his old life, being forced to work for someone to live. But there was a difference, and that was the man sitting before him. The Swordsman had been cruel, forcing them to practice constantly, and pushing them to the limits of their abilities. This man sitting before him, Agent Coulson, had spent the last three weeks proving himself different from the thugs who had been allowed at him when he first got here. Everything Coulson said could be a lie, he couldn’t ignore that possibility, but the offer was a good one. It’d be a life with someone that knew his past, not someone that only knew he was a troubled teenager.

“I... Can I see Barney first? I wanna talk to him before I decide anything.” Clint look up nervously at Coulson as he spoke, surprised to see a small smile on his face.

“I knew you were a smart kid, Clint. He’s right outside the door.” He raised his hand and made some motion clearly for the cameras, and the door behind him opened. In walked Baney, who came over to Clint, immediately giving him a hug. 

“So glad you’re safe, bro. I’ll be seeing you around, right?”

Clint gave a nod, looking over to meet Coulson’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah you will.”

\- - -

Their life together was an easy one to fit into. Clint did his school work and the housework, carefully obeying every rule Phil set before him, and Phil was able to do special things with him, test his skills and hone them, without having to worry too much about the people watching everything they did outside the home. Clint was a good kid, a kid he was proud to be able to help raise, to joke with, to watch movies with.

They did most everything together. They shared most meals, unless Phil was called out on a mission, they went to the stores, they played video games, board games, watched movies, and just talked. There was nothing that they didn’t do around each other, no subject taboo for them to talk about. 

About a year into this relationship, it was Phil who brought up the possibility of Clint going to a private school, somewhere to be with his peers, to have a social life, though, admittedly, it would be a very controlled one. They had both agreed it would probably be a good thing, allowing both of them some free time, at the very least. It wasn’t a boarding school, simply the physical location for the school Clint was already involved in through online courses.

That may have been the thing that saved him. He was good in classes, always on time, always completing his work, putting forth both time and effort. Old habits die hard, after all, and growing up under some supervillain who had his own forms of punishment for doing things wrong... He liked being able to get things right on the first try. It was the other students that nearly got him kicked out the first week. Kids who made comments about his “boyfriend” dropping him off for school, kids who thought it’d be fun to gang up on the new kid and give him a beating for being gay.

They were kids who ended up with spit wads in their hair for their comments, and bruises to match the ones they gave him. And when nothing was caught on camera, it was Phil who had to come defend a scrawny kid from the accusations of five larger young men, all of whom had shiners that matched his, and all of whom accused him of starting it.

With a few tweaks to their schedules, the boys were able to go about their days without trouble, but it didn’t help Clint much in the way of making new friends. People were wary of him, and his sarcasm they discovered, and just didn’t know how to deal with a guy that wasn’t here because his parents were rich or government workers.

That was what continued the habits of Clint and Phil doing most things together, at least on weekends. Clint didn’t make other plans, and when Phil saw the grin spread across Clint’s face because he had agreed to go see a movie, or something of that sort, he just wanted to do more with him. Even when it was just helping him finish the extra coursework to earn credits to graduate early. It was time together, it was time for them, and as more and more time passed, as he realized just how quickly Clint was changing from the practically boy who had been trained for performance to a man who was ready to use his skills for more than show. 

That was when Phil started to realize something else as well. Where he had started out trying to be a better father figure to Clint, he had ended up being something far more intimate. He was his best friend, his confidant, someone Clint trusted before all others. And somehow, Clint had found his way to a similar spot with him as well. What had started as an assignment was becoming so much more, and he had no clue what he was going to do about it.

\- - -

“You should be hanging out with people your own age.” Phil was curled on the couch, Clint’s toes finding their way under his ass as the young man got himself comfortable.

“Why, because it’s my birthday? The kids at school are all idiots. I’d much rather watch a movie with you. You should just accept it, I like it more.” Clint gave a wink, tossing a piece of popcorn so accurately it bopped Phil on the nose.

“You’re eighteen. An adult now. You should act like one.”

That got a chuckle out of Clint, and a smirk Phil wasn’t sure he wanted to know the motive behind. “An adult? What, like Han Solo? Should I go woo me a princess? Or maybe james Bond, seducing lovers with devilish charm.” The young man ended with a snort. “I’d much rather be childish and do something enjoyable.”

“Like watch Star Wars with an old man?”

“Like watch an enjoyable movie with someone that I actually like. And play target practice with pop corn.” Another kernel flew through the air, this time to bounce off Phil’s lips. And when he opened his mouth to make a comment about it, another followed to land in his open mouth.

“You are something else.” he murmured, stretching out his legs to lay down, nearly mirroring Clint’s position, “And besides, sometimes doing adult things can be fun.”

He felt Clint stiffen beside him, just barely, just for a moment, before relaxing further, a hand settling on his leg as he stretched out. “Well, yeah. But only with the right person. Lord knows I’m only ever an adult around you.”

Phil found his breath catching, his heart racing as he wondered what would happen next. He was sure the beating of his heart was audible, even over the movie in the background when Clint moved to straddle his thighs, leaning over him, so very close. “Clint-”

“What? I’m an adult, you’re an adult, they don’t keep cameras inside the house, you insisted on that. Why not? I-I want you, and you want me. Don’t you?”

Coulson’s mouth went dry at the words, at the sight of the handsome young man hardly a foot away from him, just begging to be reassured, to be kissed. “Oh, damn it all.” he whispered, pulling him down for a kiss, never mind the consequences he knew would follow. They had been building toward this for three years, he knew, he just hadn’t been able to admit it to himself, that some part of his mind had fantasized about just this sort of thing happening. He hadn’t admitted until this moment that lately, that part of him had been itching for more of this strong body pressed against him, going pliant to his every whim as he maneuvered the young man just where he wanted him.

Each touch, each kiss, each panting breath left him wanting more, and he knew that he would take it if Clint let him. And he wouldn’t be able to stop. It was headier than drugs, and just as addicting, hearing Clint breathlessly gasping for more, calling out his name in pleasure.

\- - -

Their physical relationship was easy to fall into. Other than their sleeping arrangements, nothing else changed. They had been practically a couple for two years now. Now they just included make-outs on the sofa while watching movies again, and Clint waking Phil up with a blow job instead of a knock on the door. 

They got to learn each other’s bodies, what the other enjoyed. Phil discovered Clint loved it when there was something in his ass, found that he had a submissive streak a mile wide, at least for him. 

That was what led to where he was now, Clint beant over the kitchen table while Phil knelt behind him, hands spreading his ass cheeks wide to allow his mouth to press against his hole. His breath was hot and moist against the puckered skin, the touch of his tongue just teasing around the edges. It wasn’t their first time doing this, but it was the first time Phil had agreed to more. Just the thought of their plans had him salivating, tongue pressing in further, deeper as his moans rose to match Clint’s.

“Fuck. Phil.” the words were broken as Phil kept going, teeth teasing the sensitive flesh, hands pressing forward to brace Clint more firmly against the table so he couldn’t rock his hips, causing a gasp of pleasure when he shoved a bit more roughly than he meant to and he knew there would be more than one bruise along Clint’s hips before they were done. This was only the teaser, after all. They both knew it, they both knew his tongue wouldn’t be the only thing up Clint’s ass today.

“Such a good boy.” he murmured, pulling back to press soft, open-mouthed kisses along the pale buttocks, on each section of flesh caught between his spread fingers. He bit, harshly at the end, another bruise to form, another mark to remind Clint of just how much he’d do for him. After a soft kiss to sooth the forming mark, he was back to tongue fucking him, relishing in the taste, in how clean and pure Clint it was. Another reminder of how submissive the young man could be, how he allowed himself to be cleaned for this use. Hell, he’d even begged for it, done it eagerly.

Now, as he was spread for Phil, as his moans and pants filled the room, he was begging in a different manner. He was begging with the broken moans of pleasure, with the cock hard, straining, and untouched, with every rebellious movement of his hips as he tried to get more. It was a symphony played just for Phil, and Clint knew him so well, each note was played perfectly, especially the final gasp of “More.” when Phil did a particularly deep thrust with his tongue.

Slowly, Phil withdrew, letting his hands relax their hold, gently rubbing the reddened skin. “You’re sure? We could just do the usu-”

“Yes. I’m sure. I want it, to feel so fucking full of you like I’m going to break. Please.”

Phil had to swallow heavily, forcing himself to relax, he had to make this last, but the sounds Clint made, the way his words flowed and intermixed with pleasured groans, they were all teaming up against him.

“Ok, then.” he picked up the tube of ky jelly from the floor by his knees, carefully coating his entire hand in the slick substance. “There’s no going back now.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want there to be, I just want to feel you, as deep as you can go- aaaah~” Clint’s stream of words was cut off abruptly as Phil pressed three slick fingers to his entrance, pushing them in with ease that even shocked himself.

“What did you do, Clint?” Phil was panting as heavily as the young man was, watching his fingers disappear into the tight hole, watching them stretch it until they were buried as deep as they could be. He thrust them in and out slowly, careful to avoid the boys sensitive prostate.

“I-I, ooh, god, Phil, I fingered myself. Before, before cleaning myself, I m-made sure to be ready, fuck, for anything you’d give me.” 

Phil let his pinky slip in as well, mesmerized by the sight, but even more by the sounds each push of his hand caused in the young man. He knew it was probably too soon, he hadn’t been preparing him for nearly long enough, but with a loud groan from Clint, he folded his thumb up into his hand, pressing forward until he felt the walls of his ass clenching around his hand, the entrance gripping his wrist tightly.

“Holy mother of god.” he whispered, pressing forward a fraction of an inch, letting his fingers minutely spread to explore the feeling of being inside. Clint was crying out above him, each twitch of Phil’s fingers bringing out another moan. With a gasp, he realized what was about to happen. Clint was about to cum, his cock throbbing and untouched, just from the stimulation in his ass. Phil groaned at the thought, his free hand going down to stroke himself at last, his fingers eagerly brushing over Clint’s prostate, urging him ever toward climax.

With a wordless yell, he came, and Phil followed him soon after, relishing the tight clench around his hand that had been caused by the orgasm.

“Beautiful, Clint. Just beautiful.” he murmured, pressing soft kisses to his hip as he withdrew his hand. “We’re going to have to do that again.” 

Clint was collapsed onto the table legs limp beneath him, breathing hard as he looked down at Phil, still on his knees behind him. “Fuck yes. But we’re going to do it on the bed next time, ok?”

Phil laughed, grabbing a towel to start cleaning up their messes. “Of course. But you have to say that was one hell of a first.”

Clint gave a nod, closing his eyes. “Yes sir, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Esendoran, winner of my 150 follower giveaway. Their prompt: Phil/Clint, fisting and rimming. It's fair to say I delivered, ne?


End file.
